Start
by SasShin
Summary: "Aku bukan Dobe, Teme! Aku Naruto... Namikaze Naruto! RnR. NaruSasu fict


**ChibiNaruXChibiSasu**

**Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto**

'**Start' NaruSasu fic©SasShin-chan**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC, Typos,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**START**

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia sekitar empat sampai lima tahun tengah bermain pasir di sebuah taman sore itu. Bocah dengan rambut sewarna malam yang mencuat ke belakang itu terdengar tengah bersenandung riang. Meski tidak jelas menyanyikan lagu apa karena cara bicaranya yang masih cedal namun bocah dengan kedua pipi gembil itu sangat senang menyanyikan nada ceria itu. Sedangkan tangan mungilnya sibuk sekali memindahkan pasir-pasir itu ke dalam ember kecil berwarna kuning cerah miliknya.

Kini mulut mungilnya terdengar berbicara sendiri mengikuti alur tangannya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk pasir di dalam ember itu sehingga pasir yang tadi memenuhi ember tumpah ke segala arah. Suara cedalnya yang nyaring mampu menghilangkan kesunyian di taman yang sore itu memang nampak tengah sepi dikunjungi. Kini, kedua tangan seputih bunga lili itu meliuk-liukkan pesawat mainannya di udara dan sesekali menghempaskannya ke gundukan pasir yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menirukan suara pesawat terbang dan suara 'Bllak' sesekali dilantunkan mulut mungil itu setiap kali pesawat mainannya ia hempaskan ke gundukan pasir. Wajah imutnya terlihat sangat menghayati permainannya sehingga siapa saja yan melihat wajah itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh wajah sang bocah.

Sasuke. Nama bocah empat tahun yang tengah bermain pasir itu. Putra bungsu dari sebuah keluarga yang cukup terpandang di kota itu. Uchiha. Hampir semua orang di kota itu tahu nama Uchiha. Tapi tentu saja, bocah berwajah imut itu belum menyadari bagaimana beruntungnya dia yang terlahir sebagai Uchiha. Yang ia tahu, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas. Tapi jangan salah, meski wajahnya imut dan tubuhnya mungil begitu, Sasuke akan sangat menyeramkan kalau ia mengamuk. Tanpa segan-segan lagi Sasuke akan membentak siapa saja yang berani mencubiti pipinya dengan suara super soniknya yang bisa membuat sakit telinga. Belum lagi dengan pelemparan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Hal itu membuat siapa saja akan berpikiran dua kali untuk mengganggu bocah lucu bermulut pedas itu.

"Sasu-chan, ayo pulang!"

Kepala mungil dengan rambut pantat ayam itu menoleh ke asal suara. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam sepundak dengan kerutan halus di wajahnya berdiri tidak jauh dari kolam pasir tempatnya bermain. Pemuda yang ia tahu sebagai aniki-nya itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"_Tidak mau! Cacuke macih mau main_," sahut sang bocah kembali disibukkan dengan mainannya.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu menghela nafas pelan. Adik satu-satunya itu kalau sudah bermain memang sulit sekali dihentikan.

"Ini sudah sore, Sasu-chan. Besok ke sini lagi, ya!" bujuk Itachi dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, Itachi sangat tahu bagaimana sifat adiknya. Kalau tidak lembut membujuk Sasuke, bocah itu akan marah. Sungguh, selama memiliki adik seperti Sasuke dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bocah mungil dengan wajah imut itu, bahkan saking imutnya bisa membuat penjahat pun rela melepaskan senjatanya hanya untuk memeluknya, bisa berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan jika sedang marah.

Yang didapat Itachi sebagai jawaban dari Sasuke adalah suara 'Bluk' dari mulut mungilnya ketika menirukan suara orang jatuh dengan boneka-boneka tentara sebagai alat peraganya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan sang kakak. Menghadapi makhluk mungil di hadapannya itu memang membutuhkan kesabaran besar.

"Kalau tidak mau pulang, Aniki tinggal, loh!" ancam Itachi cepat. Pemuda yang dijuluki 'si jenius' itu tahu bahwa ancaman seperti itu tidak akan mempan buat Sasuke. Benar saja, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya Sasuke menjawab datar.

"_Tinggal caja cana! Cacuke bica pulang cendili!_"

Oh sungguh. Kalau saja Itachi tidak ingat bahwa sosok di depannya itu masih bayi dan sekaligus adik kandungnya sendiri mungkin saat ini ia tengah 'mencabik-cabik' sosok yang 'bayi' di luarnya namun 'Devil' di dalamnya itu. Seingatnya, dulu ia tidak sekeras kepala itu waktu dirinya seumuran Sasuke.

Di sinilah Itachi sekarang. Duduk diam di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke bermain. Mengawasi sang adik. Kenapa ia tidak pulang dan meninggalkan sang adik? Tentu saja dia tidak mau mendapat omelan dari sang ibu. Heh… saat ini entah kenapa ingin sekali rasanya Itachi menangis.

Tiba-tiba sepasang onyxnya menangkap sosok mungil lain tengah berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke. Sosok berambut kuning cerah yang mencuat ke segala arah, berkulit agak kecoklatan dengan mata secerah langit musim panas dan senyum lebar yang memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Bocah yang sepertinya sedikit lebih besar dari Sasuke itu berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih berjongkok.

Sasuke menghentikan bermainnya dan menatap bocah di depannya dengan mata hitam bulatnya. Secepat kilat Sasuke meraup semua mainannya dan meletakkannya di belakang tubuhnya agar bocah yang pikirnya akan mengambil mainannya itu tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"_Tidak boleh! Ini mainanku. Pelgi cana!_" bentak Sasuke lengkap dengan tatapan tajam dari matanya yang bulat besar itu serta bibir yang cemberut.

Itachi menggeleng lemah melihat kelakuan adik semata wayangnya yang kasar itu. Dia jadi meragukan Sasuke berasal dari Uchiha atau bukan.

Yang mengejutkan adalah reaksi dari bocah '_Blonde_' itu. Bukannya menjauh atau menangis setelah diusir dengan kasar oleh Sasuke, bocah itu malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Karena senyum lebarnya itu, Sasuke maupun Itachi bisa melihat tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi sang bocah yang membuat sang bocah semakin terlihat manis.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil mainanmu, kok." Balas bocah itu dengan suaranya yang serak dan sedikit cempreng. Matanya yang sebiru langit itu menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke.

"_Telus? Ngapain ke cini? Kau pengganggu_!" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada sombong khas Uchiha.

Sebelum menjawab, bocah itu tertawa pelan dan ikut berjongkok seperti Sasuke. Sasuke cemberut dan semakin menjauhkan mainannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"_Tidak mau! Pelgi caja cana, Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong bocah di depannya hingga sang bocah terjengkang.

Itachi segera beranjak untuk menghampiri kedua bocah itu. Takut juga kalau bocah pirang yang badannya lebih besar dari adiknya itu akan membalas. Namun dugaan Itachi meleset, bocah itu hanya diam dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Hanya saja kini senyumnya sudah hilang.

"Ukh… kamu kasar sekali, Teme!" katanya sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena pasir. "Aku bukan Dobe, Teme! Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Apa peduliku. Kau tetap Dobe bagiku!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara cedalnya yang membuat siapa saja yan mendenarnya akan bertriak-triak gemas.

"Kau tidak sopan, Teme! Kalau ada yang mengajakmu berkenalan, kau juga harus menyebutkan namamu juga!"

Ucapan dari bocah yang mengaku bernama Naruto tadi membuat Itachi langsung berdoa dalam hati agar suatu hari Sasuke bisa tertular kesopanan Naruto. Harapannya langsung pupus begitu telinganya mendengar suara kasar Sasuke lagi.

"_Aku tidak mau belkenalan dengan olang jelek cepeltimu_!"

Terdengar kembali tawa dari Naruto. Itachi mulai tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua bocah itu.

"Ini karena aku masih kecil, Teme! Lihat saja kalau aku sudah besar nanti! Kau pun pasti akan tergila-gila padaku!" sahut Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. Itachi mengerutkan kening. Heran juga, dari mana bocah itu belajar kata-kata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan gila, Dobe!" Sasuke manyun. Bocah itu melempar pasir ke arah Naruto. Untungnya hanya badannya yang terkena pasir itu. Itachi menahan tawa. Sekasar-kasarnya Sasuke, ternyata adiknya masih seorang 'bayi' yang polos.

"Iya sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kau gila karena aku!" dengan penuh percaya diri bocah Namikaze itu mengepalkan tangan dan memandang Sasuke lekat. "Tentu saja, aku akan datang untuk melamarmu! Ingat itu, Teme!"

Itachi benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Apalagi saat melihat wajah polos Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi tawa Itachi langsung hilang seketika saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto meraih kedua pipi tembem Sasuke dan menarik wajah imut adiknya itu ke arah wajah tan miliknya. Itachi benar-benar ingin pingsan saat di depan matanya bibir suci sang adik ternoda ketika bibir milik Naruto dengan suksesnya mendarat dibibir merah Sasuke.

Waktu serasa berhenti. Kedua bibir mungil masih saling bersentuhan dan Itachi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan wajah pucat dan mulut menganga lebar.

"_Aniki, Cacuke mau pulang_!"

Suara lirih nan imut Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Terlihat Naruto sudah melepaskan Sasuke, senyum lebar masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke segera berlari menuju ke Itachi. Tangan mungil penuh mainan itu terulur dan dengan segera Itachi menggendong sang adik. Setelah tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke lebih tepatnya, Itachi pun pergi dari taman itu dengan Sasuke di gendongannya.

"Cacuke…!"

Sebelum keluar dari area taman, Itachi mendengar triakan Naruto. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Itachi. Namun anak itu tetap menolehkan kepalanya dan mengintip lewat pundak sang kakak.

"Suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi! Dan aku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku,Cacuke!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang saat dilihatnya sepasang onyx yang bulat besar milik Sasuke mengintip dari balik pundak pemuda yang menggendongnya.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi!' Aku yakin itu!' bisik hati bocah bak senja itu yakin.

.

.

.

**11 tahun kemudian**

Di depan sebuah ruangan dengan papan penunjuk bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah, dua orang terlihat tengah berbicara. Hanya satu orang sebenarnya, mengingat pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda dari orang yang dari tadi berbicara hanya diam mendengarkan saja. Terlihat pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya yang dilihat dari pakaian dan buku yang dibawanya adalah seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah tersebut.

"Nah Sasuke, semua keperluan kepindahanmu sudah selesai diurus. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kantor. Bersikaplah baik dan jangan berbuat masalah!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat rapi kembali berbicara kepada pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun-an yang merupakan adiknya.

"Hn," sahutan pendek dan tidak jelas itu terdengar dari mulut sang adik yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah. Iruka-san, saya titipkan Sasuke, ya!" pemuda berparas tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria di hadapannya.

"Ya… serahkan saja kepada kami, Itachi-san!" ucap pria bernama Umino Iruka itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan ke arah Itachi.

"Terima kasih!" Itachi ikut membungkuk hormat dan segera meninggalkan tempat itumeninggalkan Sasuke bersama dengan pria yang merupakan guru Bahasa Jepang itu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke… karena saya harus ke kelas sebentar, kamu mau menunggu di ruang OSIS dulu, kan?" Tanya Iruka lembut lengkap dengan senyum keibuannya. "Ruangannya sebelum belokan itu! Saya akan segera ke sana dan mengantarmu ke kelas yang akan kamu tempati."

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda berkulit putih itu berjalan pelan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Iruka tadi. Setelah memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlaluluas itu pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang menghadap ke sebuah meja kecil. Mata hitam kelamnya menelusuri ruangan itu dengan seksama. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah papan besar berwarna putih yang menuliskan nama-nama anggota OSIS beserta jabatannya.

Entah dorongan dari mana pemuda penyuka tomat itu mendekati papan dan membacanya satu per satu. Tatapannya terhenti pada salah satu nama yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah tersebut. Nama yang ditulis dengan huruf besar dan dicetak tebal. Remaja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sepertinya nama ini tidak asing lagi,"

Ia kembali membaca dengan teliti nama ketua OSIS di papan itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sederetan nama yang terasa begitu familiar baginya itu.

"Na…mi… kaze,"

Sedikit demi sedikit, otak jeniusnya itu kembali menayangkan memori-memori masa kecilnya.

_Bermain pasir di taman._

_Bocah pirang. Mata lebar._

_Suara cempreng._

"_**Aku bukan Dobe, Teme!"**_

_Senyum penuh percaya diri._

"_**Akan kubuat kau gila karena aku!"**_

"_**Kita akan bertemu lagi! Aku pastikan kauakan menjadi milikku, Cacuke!"**_

_Nama itu._

"_**Na…Naru… Naruto,"**_

"_**Namikaze,"**_

"_**Namikaze Naruto!"**_

"_**Namaku Namikaze Naruto!"**_

_Bibir yang membungkam bibirnya._

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO.**

**KETUA OSIS KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Sasuke terbelalakdengan mulut ternganga lebar. Wajahnya pucat pasi.Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan… dia ada di sini?" ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Tidaaakkk…!"

**END**

Review plis!


End file.
